minecraft_office_365fandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI
bfdi is a fucking objecteth showeth that is on fucking youtube f'r thee to gaze. it hast a bunch of fucking dumb rampallian objects that art talking and breathing and it fucking rocks. epic caution: this translat'r is exagg'rat'd f'r comic effect and shouldst not beest hath used f'r s'rious translations! t's just f'r excit'ment. If 't be true thee wanteth a slightly m're accurate translat'r, useth this link: shakespearean. Lingojamgoole english to shakespeareanbfdi is a fucking objecteth showeth yond is on fucking youtube f'r thee to gaze. t hast a bunch of fucking dumb rampallian objects yond art talking and breathing and t fucking rocks. epicgen'rate by fate sentencebfdi is a fucking objecteth showeth yond is on fucking youtube f'r thee to gazeth. t hast a bunch of fucking dumb rampallian objects yond art talking and breathing and t fucking rocks. epicadv'rtisementsuggestions to improveth this translat'r?sendeth suggestions to improveth this translat'r? sendeth caution: this translat'r is exagg'rat'd f'r comic effect and shouldst not beest hath used f'r s'rious translations! t's just f'r excit'ment. If 't be true thee wanteth a slightly m're accurate translat'r, useth this link: shakespearean. if 't be true thou art looking f'r an fusty english translat'r, then click yond link. Fusty english is v'ry diff'rent to shakespearean/elizabethan english, which falls und'r the categ'ry of early mod'rn english. Thus, this translat'r conv'rts mod'rn english into (exagg'rated) early mod'rn english. to giveth thee some p'rspective: fusty english gaveth way to middle english, which gaveth way to early mod'rn english, which gaveth way to mod'rn english (this stuffeth!). Of course, these art just labels yond hist'rians and linguists has't assign'd - th're w'ren't sudden transitions between any of these classifications. H're's a most wondrous image showing the transition from fusty to middle to early to mod'rn (it's from this webpage): english transition the w'rd "elizabethan" can ref'r to aught which resembles 'r is did relate to the elizabethan 'ra in england's hist'ry - the latt'r half of the 1500s at which hour queen elizabeth i did rule. "shakespearean" ref'rs to aught yond resembles 'r relates to the w'rks of william shakespeare. eke w'rth noting is yond during the vast maj'rity of the medieval p'riod, fusty english wast spoken in english-speaking countries. T wast only near the endeth of the medieval p'riod yond we couldst very much their language to beest closeth to shakespearean/elizabethan/early mod'rn english. shakespeare's w'rds shakespeare is well known f'r having did introduce hundreds of new w'rds to the the english vocabulary, many of which art still hath used the present day. Of his roughly 17,000 w'rds hath used across his w'rks, as many as 1,700 w're devis'd by himself 1. That gent did create w'rds by "changing nouns into v'rbs, changing v'rbs into adjectives, connecting w'rds nev'r bef're hath used togeth'r, adding prefixes and suffixes, and devising w'rds wholly 'riginal. " 2. some examples of the w'rds that gent did invent art: accused, addiction, adv'rtising, assasination, bedroom, bloodstained, fashionable, gossip, hint, impede, invuln'rable, mimic, monumental, negotiateth, rant, secureth, subm'rge, and swagg'r. if 't be true thee liketh this, thee might liketh to seeth some of mine own oth'r stuffeth on mine own website. I eke madeth a plaited text gen'rat'r and a wingdings translat'r using lingojam. ↓ readeth m're. ↓ adv'rtisement maketh a translat'r lingojam © 2020 home | t'rms & privacy Category:Shit